Coachella
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: Want to know exactly what happened between Tyler and Ashley (Caleb and Hanna) at Coachella? Read to find out. One Shot. (Sort of Mature Teen)


"Tyler," Ashley playfully nudged her co-star away from her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted kisses from her dimple to her lips. "Stop," His stubble dragging against her chin turned her on more than it should have. They were in public for crying out loud.

"What?" He asked innocently, "I thought you liked it when I" He leaned over and kissed her neck.

"I do," she exhaled sharply, trying so very hard to concentrate on the music, "You know I do. Just...not here. The-"

"Paparazzi" he mimicked her, releasing his grip on her body and side-stepping away a bit from her, turning his focus away from the blonde he'd wanted to fuck ever since joining the cast of the show.

"Ty, I'm sorry it's just-"

"I know." He looked straight forward, neither of them knowing the pictures of them that were just taken were about to cause a stir.

...

"Oh my God, Tyler" Ashley covered her face with her hands as he sat down on her bed, next to Ashley and her chrome MacBook that was covered in stickers.

"What?" He moved next to her, scanning the screen of her Twitter feed.

'We Love Tyley' was trending.

"That's fucking rad," he laughed.

"You don't get it. I thought we weren't telling anyone." She was in distress. "People can't know. People ruin everything.

"Calm down Ash," he grabbed the computer, reading the tweets.

"So happy AshBenzo and tylerjblackbur are dating! :D xD" He read a tweet a loud from a user.

**nope** He typed simply, sending the tweet. "Definitely" He kissed her cheek. "Not." Her pulsepoint. "Dating." He kissed her collarbone.

"You're so annoying." She bit her lip to keep from smiling as he kissed her. It felt so wrong and right at the same time. She happened to know some of her other co-stars had a thing for Tyler, but she couldn't help it. As he had put it in so many interviews, they had 'chemistry.'

"Good thing we're not dating, huh?" He lowered her laptop to the ground.

"Do I even know you? Why are you in my bed?" She joked as he lifted her tee over her head. Since they'd begun casually hooking up, she noticed that he liked to be in control of things.

He tried not to stare at her body, he knew it made her self conscious, but he couldn't help it. He really couldn't. He'd fantasized about her way too long, listened to way too many stories about first dates and anniversaries and break-ups with her to not.

"Not sure," He whispered, his voice thick as he eyed his way up her body.

He pushed her lightly against her bed, pressing his body against hers so that she could feel _him_, but not the weight of him.

"So fucking beautiful," He traced the tip of his nose from her stomach, through her cleavage and then to the base of her neck, before sitting up right and tossing his shirt from him, onto the floor of her bedroom.

She, too, got on her knees, pushing lightly at his lower abdomen until he got the message to lie down. She climbed on top of him, jerking her hips to tease him, before he could grab hold of her hips. He sat up slowly, kissing her. His hands rand up and down her small back. He liked the power he felt in bed with her.

"Take off your pants," He murmured, his eyes half shut.

She did as she was told, scooching off of him for a moment to do so. When she turned back to face him, his were off too. He was quick. She climbed back on top of him. He place his strong hands on either side of her hips to control the pace of te rock, just the way he wanted her to ride him.

To be honest, he didn't know how long he could hold off with her. Everything about her body as so tight.

He fucked her for twenty minutes. It was a battle of dominance of some sorts. In some moments, he could barely breathe as she took control of the situation. At other times, he dominated her body as she begged him to fuck her until she saw stars. He swore he could see her eyes changing colors as she clung onto him, her nails raking into his back.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she finally reached her orgasm, "Keep going. Keep going." She gasped, never wanting the feeling to end.

"Oh my God," She panted, her heart rate accelerated. He exhaled slowly, turning to her.

That was the best sex either of them had ever had.

"Definitely not dating." He kissed her one more time before hopping out of her bed.

**Please review! I'll try to get on my other stories. But how hot is Tyshley? Nearly had a heart attack when I saw those photos**


End file.
